forest_of_mirrorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charger
'Charger' Chargers are often seen throughout many of areas of the veil, although in each they are extremely rare, the only rarer creature than them is said to be a unicorn iteself. They are one of the most powerful magic weilding species as well, able to entrance any creature that they want by showing their victim their wings, although due to their docile and kind nature they refuse to willingly use this power without having a bond with the creature or in defense. Sometimes a charger will allow its owner to ride it to and fro, and once done are inseparable with their owner. They are said to be one of the fastest rides, sometimes believed to not even touch the ground while running since it would harm grass. Due to this, it is thought they may have been the result of a lunar or solarwing and a unicorn being combined through magic, though there is no proof for this, and especially since combination magic has only been a recent discovery in the veil. It is said there are various types of chargers, though, each with a different wing pattern, and sometimes a different attitude, with comet chargers being the most kind and asteriod said to be the most irratable. Stages 'Egg' This egg is beautiful. 'Baby' Comet: '''The hatchling that came from the egg is surprisingly dull, and quite shy. It will not let you look at its wings and prefers to sit down and remain out of view. It resembles a unicorn and a dragon in looks, and you are not sure what it is more of. '''Asteroid: The hatchling that came from the egg is surprisingly dull, and quite shy. It will not let you look at its wings and prefers to sit down and remain out of view. It resembles a unicorn and a dragon in looks, and you are not sure what it is more of. Planet: The hatchling that came from the egg is surprisingly dull, and it often sits alone and stares out your window. It will not let you look at its wings and prefers to sit down and remain out of view. It resembles a unicorn and a dragon in looks, and you are not sure what it more of. 'Teen' Comet:' '''Your hatchling has grown some, and it now is content to walk around your hold and greet your other dragons and creatures, often bringing them snacks and nudging them to eat if they are ill. It still will not let you look at its wings though, and does not make any attempt to fly, instead preferring to run around and chase after your other hatchlings from the ground. It also tends to hang out at the stables and mingle with various types of equines. '''Asteroid:' '''Your hatchling has grown some, and it prefers to play rough games with your red dragons and quake drakes. Even if the dragons tend to get rough and hurt it, it seems to enjoy the fighting. It still will not let you look at its wings though, and does not make any attempt to fly, instead preferring to run around and chase after your other hatchlings from the ground. It also tends to hang out at the stables and mingle with various types of equines. '''Planet:' '''Your hatchling has grown some, and still prefers to watch nature and care for plants and attempts to clean small puddles. Sometimes it will wander around and look for fish to place into the puddle, and you have to tell it to drop the fish and put it back. It still will not let you look at its wings though, and does not make any attempt to fly, instead preferring to run around and chase after your other hatchlings from the ground. It also tends to hang out at the stables and mingle with various types of equines. 'Adult' '''Comet:' '''Your hatchling has finally grown, and you can see why it would not let you look at its wings before. The wings now bear some of the most beautiful markings you have ever seen, resembling the night sky in beauty. When you stare at them, though, you tend to get lost in wonder and delight for hours upon hours, and often when you wake up from your trance you are not where you remembered to be. Your adult charger also now stands at around the size of a horse, and it often allows you to ride it around, but it prefers to keep its wings kept tight to its body, but if you are ambushed it will flare them out and sometimes knock you off of its back, but in doing so it hypnotises the attacker and allows you to escape. '''Asteroid:' '''Your hatchling has finally grown, and you can see why it would not let you look at its wings before. The wings now bear some of the most beautiful markings you have ever seen, resembling the night sky in beauty. When you stare at them, though, you tend to get lost in horror and terror for hours upon hours, and often when you wake up from your trance you are not where you remembered to be, often now in a place that brings you bad memories. Your adult charger also now stands at around the size of a horse, and it often will defend you from harm, if you are ambushed it will flare them out and sometimes knock you off of its back, and will then charge and snap,bite, and mesmerize your attacker. If anything dares to bother you it will often chase them down and scare them off. '''Planet:'''' '''Your hatchling has finally grown, and you can see why it would not let you look at its wings before. The wings now bear some of the most beautiful markings you have ever seen, resembling the night sky in beauty. When you stare at them, though, you tend to get lost in a feeling of belonging and welcoming, and when you snap out of it you are in a vast field to the east of the castle. Your adult charger also now stands at around the size of a horse, and it often will defend you from harm, if you are ambushed it will flare its wings out and sometimes knock you off of its back, and will then tuck you under its wings. If anything dares to bother you it will often run inbetween you and and the attacker. Unreleased These sprites were mentioned and showed during Chargers release but, as of yet, haven't been discovered as released. Category:Rare Category:Infernette Category:Creche Category:Dragon